Run-In
by Sarrabr4
Summary: Tie-in to my other story Family Chaos. It'll follow Kelly's secret relationship with Christie up until Matt finds out about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination.

 **a/n:** Alright so a guest reviewer on Family Chaos thought that I should write a story about Kelly and Christie meeting up for the first time but since I don't have time to fully invest in another story, I decided to make a OS out of it. So basically it'll be about Kelly and Christie bumping into each other on a run (like I wrote it in Family Chaos) and it will lead up to the moment when the twins tell Matt that they saw Christie and Kelly kiss. I hope you guys will like this effort.

* * *

Kelly laced up his running shoes like he did on every morning following a shift at firehouse 51, Shay already snoring loudly from her room, making Kelly chuckle. It was inevitable that she fall asleep as soon as they made it home so it gave him the opportunity to run while she rested up so they could do something together after they both woke up.

We walked down the stairs of their building and hopped into his car and drove off to where he would usually start running by the water. He made sure his shoes were tied properly and secure some music in his ears to keep the rythme, dropped his car keys into his pockets and he was off. The sound that his feet made against the asphalt was rythmic and steady, his breathing matching and the music keeping him from slowing down his pace. He was faintly aware of all the other people around him but was surprised that there were so many this early in the morning on a saturday morning.

He looked at his watch to see that he was already running for the better part of the hour but the lack of sleep from last night's shift and the fact that he hadn't eaten breakfast yet couldn't stop what was about to happen. The collision was inevitable but his quick reflexes allowed him to catch the person before he or she fell to the ground. His hands had a firm grip on the person's forearms and he finally let himself look to see that it was a woman and his heart instantly started beating faster.

"Christie?" He helped her steady herself before he let go of her and removed his headphones. "I'm sorry about this, I didn't see you."

"It's my fault really, my attention was somewhere else for a second." She smiled. Her cheeks were slightly flushed from all the running and a few beads of sweat were rolling down her forehead. Kelly didn't understand why his heart was beating the way it was but he was pretty sure it wasn't because of his run.

"What are you doing running so far away from where you live?" The rest of the people in the area were now invisible to him.

"I come here to run all the time. It allows me to keep my mind off of everyday stress."

"Yeah I heard, I mean I'm sorry about what happened."

"I figured Matt would have talked to you about it." Christie knew how close her brother and Kelly Severide were so she wasn't surprised that he knew all about her divorce from Jim and how Matt had helped her get the settlement she deserved. He looked at his watch as a nervous habit.

"Are you done running?" He asked, moving the subject away from her fresh divorce.

"Yeah why?" Christie smiled, not sure where he was taking this.

"Join me for breakfast?" He suddenly found himself asking her.

"I don't want to keep you from your day, I know you just got off shift." He was surprised that she knew that information but he tried not to show it. "I know because I keep track of Matt's rotation and I know that you guys are on the same shift." He wasn't sure if he detected a hint of nervousness from her or not but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're not keeping me from anything, Shay is out like a light." He chuckled. "There's a small place close from here that serves great stuff for breakfast, it's walking distance from here." He suggested.

"That would be great." She smiled at him but sense something was bothering him. "Violet is at a friend's house, no one is waiting on me either."

"Ok I was scared about that." They walked towards the restaurant making small talk while they let their hearts rest from their run. Like the perfect gentleman that Kelly was, he opened the door for her and they were taken to a table and offered some coffee which they gladly too and they took a menu, looking at it in silence. Kelly was quickly decided and he closed his menu, his eyes fixed on Christie. He couldn't see much because the menu was covering half of her face but her eyes mirrored Matt's blue ones and she had the same little wrinkles at her eyes that he did that became more evident whenever he smiled broadly.

"I can see you staring Kelly." She smiled, bringing her menu down.

"Sorry." He blushed. The fact that he had been caught looking was making his heart beat faster. "I was just." He stammered lightly which was out of character for him.

"Trying to look for differences between me and Matt?"

"Yeah." He wasn't lying but this was the easiest to avoid more questions.

"Find any?"

"Not quite sure yet." He smiled at her before she returned to her menu a few minutes longer. She ordered a plate of homemade waffles topped with a mountain of fruit and Kelly took the typical hungryman breakfast with eggs, toast bacon and a few other things. The waitress came to refill their coffees while they waited for their food to arrive and Christie suddenly grew quiet, her mind clearly elsewhere. "Am I that boring?" He teased, gaining her attention, making her blush.

"No." She smiled back at him. "I have a lot on my mind."

"Divorce?"

"It went through but Jim is trying to make it hard for me, hence the run."

"I thought Matt fixed all of that." The waitress arrived with their food.

"He did. I wouldn't have all I'm getting as a settlement if it wasn't for him but he keeps calling me or driving by the house. I don't know what he wants and I'm still trying to figure out what I should do about it."

"Have you talked to Matt about it?"

"I don't want to worry him and he's done so much already." She poked at her fruit aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do with all of this.

"Christie." He sighed. "You have to tell Matt about this because you know that he'll blow a gasket if he finds out from somewhere else."

"Just promise you won't tell him." In all the times Kelly had seen her apart from when she was going through her separation, he had never seen her so serious.

"Only if you promise me you'll tell him soon."

"You drive a hard bargain Kelly Severide."

"Good because your brother would kill me if I knew this information and didn't pass it along."

"You're a good friend to him Kelly. How's it going at 51? Is he being careful out there?" She steared the conversation away from her own problems.

"As careful as he can be. He wouldn't do anything that would seperate him from the girls."

"I know. And things seem to be going well with Gabby."

"It's the most happy I've seen him in years, they're good for each other."

"I'm really happy for him."

They finished breakfast laughing and after a little arguying on both sides, Kelly took the bill and they walked back to their cars. Kelly watched as she drove off, his mind on what she had said about Jim coming around. He sat in his car and drove back home, trying to figure out if he should tell Matt about this or if he should give her a little more time to tell him herself. When he got home, all he wanted was to grab a shower and a few hours of sleep but Shay had other plans.

"You've been gone forever, where were you?" She was sitting at the kitchen bar drinking some coffee.

"You were out when I left so I grabbed breakfast."

"Who's the girl?" Shay could read me like an open book.

"I bumped into Christie on my run and we grabbed a bite to eat."

"Christie. You've never dated a Christie before." She teased.

"Christie Casey Shay." He opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"What the hell Kelly? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Calm down Shay, nothing is going on between us."

"You're telling me that a beautiful girl like Christie Casey does nothing to you?"

"That's not what I said but nothing is going on between us. I just bumped into her on my run."

"Just don't do anything that might anger Casey would you?" She turned around and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah like keeping a secret from him." He mumbled, his mind clearly not letting him forget about his conversation with Christie. He finished his water bottle and took the same way up the stairs as Shay, hoping that a shower would clear his mind. The cold water against his skin only helped in washing the sweat off his body but the words kept replaing in his mind like a loop, each time weighing more on him. He didn't know if he should tell Matt or not and Shay's words kept reminding him that getting on Matt's bad side wasn't ideal either. Ultimately, he decided to give Christie the time she had asked for to tell Matt.

The next 48 hours went by quickly and the next thing Kelly knew, he was walking through the apparatus door, half of Squad already sitting at their table.

"Morning lieutenant." Capp called but Kelly mearly mumbled a hello before heading to his office. He walked through the common room and scanned the room quickly before he continued his way into the back where he could hide in his office, Matt not in his and he was thankful for that. He was afraid that Matt would see right through him and he didn't want to betray the trust Christie had put in him.

"Are you ok lieutenant?" Kelly looked up to find Capp in his doorframe.

"Yeah why?" He leaned against his chair, his arms over his chest.

"You looked like something was on your mind when you walked in."

"Sorry, busy 48 hours."

"Alright." Kelly could see the concern on his friend's face as he turned around to leave, Matt walking into his office, Kelly returning to his report.

Kelly was able to steer clear of Matt for most of the day except for when they were on a call but after the last one, Matt was the first to intrude on his office space.

"You ok Sev?" Matt had rarely seen Kelly distracted on a call and although nothing serious had happened, it could have.

"Yeah, why?" He tried to act normal.

"Are you seriously going to sit there and pretend like that didn't just happened out there?" He pointed towards the exit.

"Matt it's fine, nothing happened to me."

"Thanks to Capp. Come on Kelly, something is going on with you and you need to talk about it." He pressed.

"It's nothing, just Benny acting up again." He lied easily. Matt squinted at him and tried to read him but couldn't.

"You sure that's it?" He tried again.

"That's it. It'll blow over like it always does."

"Alright, just be more careful out there."

"Promise." Matt left him alone again and he huffed, putting his head in his hands. Clearly Christie still hadn't told him about Jim and the more time passed the more he was becoming uncomfortable with the fact that he knew and Matt didn't. The rest of shift went by without a hitch and he debated for a while in his car about what he needed to do about it so he decided he'd swing by Christie's place. He had managed to track her down easily on the web because asking Matt would only raise questions and he didn't need that now. He drove slowly, looking at the addresses on the houses and he parked on the curb and noticed a man at the door. The closer he walked to the front of the driveway, the more he could hear what it was about.

"Come on Christie, open up, we need to talk." He was banging on the front door. Kelly walked closer and realised that it was Jim, Christie's ex.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Mind your own business."

"I'm pretty sure this is my business. Christie doesn't want anything to do with you and I think she's made it clear to you before." Jim was now facing Kelly.

"She can't keep me away from my daughter." Kelly easily moved past Jim, getting between him and the front door. He knew by the car that Christie was home but he didn't want to take the chance for him to be able to get inside.

"You brought this on yourself."

"She can't keep me away from her." Jim tried to get past Kelly but Kelly wouldn't have it.

"You'd better get out of here before I call the cops for harrassment and trust me I know a lot of people at the CPD."

"This isn't over." Jim finally gave up knowing he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Trust me it is." Kelly warned as he watched Jim walk back down the stairs and back into his car. He made sure he drove off before he turned and softly knocked on the door.

Christie had seen all the commotion from behind the front door so she knew that it was safe now to open the door.

"Hey, are you ok?" He held her gently by the arms, her body slightly shaking.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'm just happy that Violet is with a friend today."

"How long was he here for?"

"Twenty, thirty minutes maybe. I'm not sure."

"You should have called the cops as soon as he showed up here."

"I was scared, I didn't know what to do." Kelly excused himself and went into the kitchen. After a few fruitless attempts, he foud a glass that he filled with water and gave it to her.

"He said something about not being able to see Violet."

"I filed a restraining order against him."

"That's good but if he comes back again, you have to call the cops."

"I will, I promise."

"Ok but I'm staying with you, at least for a little bit."

"You don't have to do that, I'm fine now."

"You won't get rid of me that easy." Kelly sent a quick text to Shay saying an emergency had come up and that he wouldn't be home until later in the day before he returned to Christie.

They talked for a little while, Christie telling him all about how she had gotten the restraining order after they had parted ways a few days ago. Christie stopped shaking about an hour later as they kept talking, the stress finally falling away from her shoulders. They ordered pizza and ate it with a beer, Christie trying not to think about what was going on.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"It's not a problem." He insisted.

"I'm fine now, I don't want to keep you from your plans."

"I don't have any plans today."

"Liar." She smiled. "I'm fine Kelly, really."

"Are you sure?" He didn't really want to leave her here in case that Jim came by again.

"Yeah, I promise I'll call the police if he comes back."

"I want you to call me too if he does, I'm not that far away from here." He scribbled his number down on a paper on the coffee table and handed it to her. She took it with slightly shaking fingers and she stood up and they walked to the door.

"Thanks again Kelly. I'm sorry for bringing you into my problems."

"Anytime." He smiled at her. "Lock behind me?"

"You don't need to worry about that one." Kelly smiled at her before he stepped out of her house and waited until he heard the lock turn before he made it to his car and drove off towards his place. He could hear some soft music playing in their appartment as he walked in, finding Shay in the kitchen looking for a snack.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"It's a long story." He sighed. "Something happen?"

"You didn't even bother to check your phone did you?"

"No why?"

"Matt called me, saying you weren't picking up, he wanted to know if I'd seen you."

"What did you tell him?" He pulled his phone out of his pocket to find more than half a dozen missed calls from Matt since he left the firehouse.

"I told him you were out for a run but I doubt that'll satisfy him for long." As expected, his phone was ringing and Matt's name was flashing across the screen.

"Pick it up for christ's sake." She huffed and walked away, leaving Kelly to contemplate his phone a few seconds before answering.

"Hey Casey, what's up?"

* * *

 **a/n:** Ok SOOOOO I know I said in my beginning's note that it would be a os BUT I was at 2500 + words and I realized that I was nowhere close to getting anywhere so I decided to turn this in a multi chapter fic. Now I don't know how many chapters it will be but like I said it'll end as soon as the story catches up to how it happened to Family Chaos. Please take a few seconds to review before you leave, I'm really looking forwards to hear your thoughts. - Sarra


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thank you everyone for the reviews the first chapter got and to every follower that added this story to their list, it means a lot. Again, I don't know how long I'll make this story but I'm writing it to match the backstory in Family Chaos as I told said before. Enjoy.**

* * *

It had been a whole week since the incident with Jim and Christie and so far Kelly hadn't heard anything from her. He sat in his desk, his thoughts of her plaguing his mind and the large stack of reports to show for it. Boden was starting to be insistent about getting them soon, Casey having given him his a while ago already.

Matt stepped out of his office and noticed that Severide was sitting at his, a stack of reports in front of him with seemingly no intention on working on them. He thought back on the phone call he had given him a week ago.

 _Matt paced his living room under Gabby's watchful eyes._

 _"Is everything ok babe?" He looked up at her with a sheepish grin._

 _"I think so, I don't know." He resumed his pacing. "I've been calling Kelly since we left the firehouse and he hasn't picked up yet."_

 _"Doesn't he usually go for a run after shift, maybe he doesn't have him phone on him."_

 _"Yeah, you must be right." He simply said, pacing the floor again. "But what if something happened to him?"_

 _"Why don't you call Shay then? If something is going on she'll be the best one to know right?"_

 _"Yeah. I didn't think of that, I'll give her a call." He dialled Shay's number and she quickly answered. **What's up Casey?** "Have you seen Severide this morning?" **I just woke up from my nap and he's not here, he must be on a run like he usually is. Did you try his phone?** "More than once but he's not picking up." **He probably just left his phone in his car like he always does. Try him an an hour maybe, he should be done for sure.** "Alright, thanks Shay."_

 _"What did she say?" Gabby sat on the couch._

 _"Said he was on a run, probably left his phone in his car and to try him in an hour."_

 _"Than why don't you join me for lunch, I made your favourite." She smiled at him._

 _"You're the best." They made it to the kitchen and they ate in light conversation. After Matt helped Gabby with the dishes, they returned to the couch where they snuggled together while they waited for the kids to get back from her parents house. He looked at his watch and then at his phone again._

 _"Just give him a call." Gabby could see the worry line in his face about his best friend not answering his phone. Kelly's phone was in his favourite so he pressed the button and he listened to the phone ring, not once or twice but five time before he heard the clic on the other side._

 **Hey Casey, what's up?** _He was relieved to hear his friend's voice on the other end. "Finally Kelly, where have you been?" He demanded. **I went for my run and then I realized that I had left my phone at the firehouse so I had to go get it, sorry I missed you. Is everything ok?** "Well now that you picked up it's all good. I just wanted to see how you were doing? You seemed off during shift. **Yeah Matt, I told you everything was fine at the firehouse yesterday.** "I just wanted to make sure." **All good Casey, I promise. Listen I have to shower, I'll catch you later Case.** Matt looked at his phone as Kelly suddenly hung up after saying he was going to shower._

 _"Is everything ok?"_

 _"He says everything is fine but he sounds off."_

 _"Maybe he just has a lot of things on his mind."_

 _"Maybe you're right."_

 _"I know I'm right, now come relax next to me while we have this house to ourselves." Matt immediately followed her and they sat there, wrapped around each other until the kids made it back._

Matt made his way to Kelly's office. "Hey Sev, everything ok?"

"Yeah Matt, why wouldn't everything be ok?" Kelly had no idea where this was coming from.

"Well that stack of reports have been there for two whole shifts." He pointed to the unfinished reports, Kelly sighing.

"No, everything is fine, I'm just a bit behind."

"Alright, tell me if you need any help with those." He pointed to the pile.

"Yeah, thanks." Kelly smiled at him before Casey left him to his thoughts. Kelly regretted not asking Christie for her number because he was worrying and had no way to reach her. And of course asking Matt for her number was out of the question for obvious reasons. All he could hope now was to think she was fine based on the fact that she hadn't called him. He tried giving the report in front of him a little bit more thought but was interrupted when he heard voices coming from Matt's office, specifically Christie's voice. He got up and walked their way, trying to sound casual. "I thought I heard someone familiar." He smiled at her.

"Hey Kelly." She smiled at him. It was nothing uncommon since they interacted often because of the twins.

"You said you wanted to tell me something." Matt continued the conversation they were having before Kelly interrupted them.

"I just wanted to tell you that my divorce to Jim is final, I got the papers in the mail today." She showed him the letter she had received."

"Good riddance." Matt hugged Christie.

"That's great news." This was information that he already knew from the last time he had seen her it was no secret that Matt had talked to Kelly about everything that had happened between his sister and his ex brother-in-law, needing someone to confide in at the time.

"So what's the next step?"

"I get to move on with my life."

"I'm happy to hear that." Matt hugged her.

"Thanks for everything Matt." She squeezed him just a little bit tighter.

"That's what brothers are for." He whispered.

"I'll let you get back to work then. I just wanted to tell you this in person."

"Thanks for the heads up sis."

"Stay safe out there."

"I always do."

"It was nice seeing you Kelly." They smiled at each other and Kelly waved in her direction before she was out of sight.

"I'm so happy that it's all over with Jim." Matt sighed. "Now she can concentrate on Violet and finding a good man." He was looking at the direction his sister had gone, saying his thoughts out loud.

"You're a good big brother Matt." Kelly would never say his thoughts out loud but seeing her today had lifted a weight off his shoulder. He patted Matt on the shoulder and went back to his office, determined to finish the large stack of reports he had let pile up in the last few days.

The rest of shift was mostly quiet for the firehouse, giving Kelly plenty of time to finish the reports and hand them in to Boden. When he returned to his office, Shay was waiting for him, sitting on his bunk.

"I just saw Christie walk out of here." Shay had been on a call when Christie had come. "What did she want?" Shay knew about what had happened on the run but he hadn't told her about what had happened a week ago.

"She came to tell Matt that her divorce was final." She eyed him, knowing there was more to that story.

"But you already knew that." She accused him. Kelly looked behind him and closed the door, closing the blinds with him.

"I did. You don't know the whole story Shay." He proceeded in telling her all about his run-in with Jim at Christie's house.

"Did you tell Matt about it?"

"She made me promise not to."

"I just don't want you getting into any kind of trouble."

"You and me both." Shay opened the blinds again before making sure no one was looking as she left Kelly's office, leaving him alone for the night. Sleep came easier now that his mind was free of worry for Christie so he was able to have a good night's rest. When morning came, he gathered his things and agreed to meet Shay for a late breakfast after his run. He drove to his usual spot and put his ear pods in before starting off like he always did. He ran at a steady pace for a few miles until he noticed the girl coming in the other direction. He slowed down and went into her trajectory. "Christie?" He asked when they were almost shoulder to shoulder, Christie clearly in her own world that she hadn't seen him before.

"Kelly, I didn't see you there." She removed her own headphones.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say that you were stalking me." He smirked.

"Get over yourself Kelly Severide." She chuckled. "I'm just happy to be able to go on a run with a clear mind."

"That's good. Are you done with your run?"

"I wasn't but I am now." She smiled.

"I can't do breakfast but care to join me for some coffee?"

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were flirting with me." She smirked.

"It's just coffee Christie." If he was really honest with himself, he wasn't exactly blind to her obvious charm but he didn't want it to be that obvious.

"I'd love that." They took the same way as they had the first time they had gone to the diner, a comfortable silence between them as they truly caught their breath. They were seated as soon as they walked in, the diner surprisingly empty for the time of day.

"I'm glad that you stopped by yesterday. I was starting to worry something had happened and I couldn't reach you."

"I told you I'd call if he pulled something like that again." She smiled at him as their cups were put in front of them.

"I know but I couldn't exactly talk to Matt about it." He was always a guys guy, not letting his feelings show but with her it was different, he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry about that. From what I saw you didn't tell him."

"You have no idea how hard that was, specially after last time when I was at your house."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Apart from the fact that he went nuts because I didn't pick up my phone that day? No."

"I'm sorry I put you in that uncomfortable position Kelly, that was never my intention but thank you for keeping my secret."

"I hated lying to him but I made a promise and I stand by my word."

"How about I take you out for dinner to apologize for it?"

"If I didn't know you better Christie, I'd say you were flirting with me." Kelly smirked.

"Who says I'm not?" She got up quickly and put something on the table, leaving the diner quickly, Kelly rooted in his spot at the table. After a few minutes, he finally looked at the front door of the diner, not believing what had just happened. It took him a few minutes to recover before he looked down at the table, a napkin turned upside down. He took it with shaky fingers and saw that it was a number, a smile and call me next to it. He looked at the door again and looked back down at the paper in his hand. He had known Christie for a while now but he had never known her to be that kind of woman. He left a few bills on the table and took one last sip before getting up and leaving the diner. He arrived back home, his mind still trying to sort out what had just happened.

"Hey, are you ok?" Shay questioned him after he walked through the door looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Define ok." He simply put the napkin down on the counter so she could see it for herself.

Shay took the napkin in her hands and looked at what was written there and she knew immediately who's handwriting it was. "I hope you're not considering this Kelly." Shay took Kelly's silence as a yes. "Kelly, this isn't going to end well for you."

"I know." He simply said as he disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

 **a/n: So here is the second chapter. Will Kelly give Christie a call or will he listen to Shay and avoid what he knows will backfire eventually? I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go. I'm hoping to update my other stories this week but I can't make any promises. - Sarra**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed last chapter. Now Kelly's struggle is real and he's torn between a lot of things but we'll see how it'll affect him in the now, enjoy.**

* * *

Kelly woke up with a sigh. His night had been plagued with dreams of him and Christie out on a date and right now, he needed a cold shower. He eyed Christie's phone number on his nightstand before getting out of bed wearing only a pair of briefs and headed straight to the bathroom. The cold water did nothing to rid his mind of the night's images and with a towel around his waist, he went to get dressed in his room before walking down the stairs and grabbing something to eat, Shay still sleeping.

Kelly kept replaying the end of his conversation with Christie as he ate.

 _"If I didn't know you better Christie, I'd say you were flirting with me." He smirked._

 _"Who says I'm not?"_

"Don't tell me you're still thinking of calling her." Kelly was startled out of his thoughts by Shay, a spoonful midway to his mouth.

"I'm not."

"Liar. Come on Severide, you can't possibly think you can do that and hide it from Matt."

"I don't even know what to think about it. I'm not even close to even thinking of using that number." He sighed, still not able to get rid of the images that kept playing in his mind. He abandoned the idea of eating, getting up and placing his bowl in the sink. Shay watched him go back up the stairs and sighed. She could see that this situation was affecting him, more so than any other had before. Kelly tried to go on with his day without sparing too much thought about the scene at the diner but nothing was helping. He avoided Shay as best he could, taking his motorcycle out to the pier where a job was waiting for him. He knew he had to get his head straight for next shift that was now less than 24 hours away and hopefully working on a boat would do just that.

For the first few hours, his mind was on the job but as the job was close to being done, his brain went back to thinking about the phone number that was sitting on his side table and just to make matters worst, his hand slipped from the wrench he was holding, the wrench slicing in his left hand, drawing blood in the process, lots of it. "Damn it." He hissed, trying to hold his hand from bleeding more but it proviing to be hard since his hands were so dirty and the last thing he wanted was for the infection to make it into the wound. The owner of the boat handed him a wet rag to at least apply pressure on it until he could have it properly checked out.

He made an extra detour through Med to see Maggie and called in a favour because the last thing he wanted was for Shay to ask anymore questions. He knew he'd have to explain the bandage but he knew that this way, he was buying himself some time by not being interrogated while being patched up. "Thanks a lot Maggie for doing this." He smiled at her as she finished wrapping his hand with a clean bandage.

"Anytime Kelly. We take care of our own around here." They had become quite close with the staff at Med since they had opened their new ER but he knew that if he'd have gone to Lakeshore, Gabby would have heard about this and would have told Matt and the very last thing he wanted was to be questionned by Matt. He gave her one last smile before she discharged him and he made his way back home with the hope that Shay wasn't there and when he put the key into the door, giving it a right turn to unlock it, he knew she had stepped out. When Shay was home, the door was never locked so he was happy to have the quiet time to sort his thoughts. He sat on the side of his bad and took the napkin in both hands. His fingers traced the numbers written on the thin piece of paper and he couldn't help the smile on his lips when he read the words call me next to the numbers.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" He was talking to himself and he hadn't noticed the presence standing in his doorframe.

Shay looked as Kelly took the napkin from his night stand and she instantly saw the tension in his body as his mind tried to form coherent thoughts. She would have thought that his boat job would have given him a good amount of distraction from this situation but clearly his mind had had other ideas. She left him to his thoughts and went to prepare them some dinner. Kelly walked into the kitchen after a fresh shower and smiled when he saw Shay at the stove.

"Don't burn anything Shay."

"Very funny Kelly, dinner is almost ready." It smelled of pasta and the sauce that was bubbling on the stove made his stomache growl. "I think someone is hungry." She chuckled as he blushed lightly and took a seat.

"I'm starving. Thanks for dinner Shay."

"Anytime." She smiled at him as she mixed the pasta into the sauce and they shared a quiet dinner together, Shay not even bringing up the subject of Christie to him. They watched a movie together after dinner before Kelly turned in, Shay watching him as he walked up the stairs. "What am I going to do with you?" She whispered as he disappeared from sight. She stayed up a bit longer wondering what had happened to his hand and how he would handle next shift and when her mind came up blank, she made her way to her own bedroom to grab some sleep, shift coming up in just a few hours.

Kelly woke up and held his throbbing hand before he changed and made some coffee that he put in a travel mug and headed out early to the firehouse, Shay not needing to come in for another hour. He holled himself up inside his office and sat back against his chair his sore hand sitting on a old report from the previous shift, his other hand holding his mug of coffee as he stared into nothing, his thoughts still a jumbled mess.

The rest of the house trickled in slowly for shift, the ones not dressed going to the locker room while others would grab a coffee and breakfast before the bells rang in for a call. Everyone then headed for the briefing room and before anyone could question him on the nature of his hand's injury, they were called to a structure fire. Boden gave his orders to both lieutenants and everyone was sent into the fire, hell bent on putting it out. Pretty much everyone from the house was out but Kelly heard a voice inside and since he knew he had a bit of time to spare, he went back inside while everyone was waiting for him to come out again.

Matt and Shay were impatiently waiting for him to come out of the house as the smoke in front of them turned black. Matt watched as Shay nervously shifted from one leg to an other hoping that her best friend and roommate would come out and Matt put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He's going to be alright."

"I hope that you're right." They both of them fell down to one knee as an explosing was heard from inside the house, Kelly barely making it out with a young boy. He was forced into the ambo by Boden to be checked out only to find out that the fire had made a hole through his gear, giving a minor burn on the shoulder. "Why the hell do you have to scare me like that Kelly." She slapped him on his burned shoulder making him hiss but she clearly didn't care because one look at her and he could see how mad she was.

"Damn it Shay, that hurt." He hissed.

"Good. That's what you get for scaring me like that." Seeing her mad like that made him boil for some odd reason and he just blew up at her.

"Maybe we shouldn't be working at the same house then." He blew up, leaving a stunned Shay behind. Matt watched as his friend walked back to the Squad truck and hopped in, giving Shay a glance before making the boys from truck pack up and head back to the house. Both trucks were parked at the same time and both lieutenants hopped out at the same time, Matt walking fast behind Kelly, the rest of the house following.

"What the hell was that Severide?" Matt barked, making Kelly turn on his heals.

"That's none of your business Casey." He replied just as mad.

"Shay's just looking out for you. You didn't have to chew her head off."

"What's it to you anyways?" Everyone was walking in as the two went at it, Boden hearing everything from the back of the group.

"The two of you, my office." Everyone turned to look at their chief and the whole house went quiet, Boden walking past everyone and both Casey and Severide following close behind. Matt closed the door before the two of them stoof in front of their chief. "What is wrong with the two of you? Are we going to go back to the way things were a few years ago? The two of you at each other's throat?" Boden asked, not even letting one of them put a word in.

"No chief." Severide answered first.

"Won't happen again chief." Matt added. Both he and Boden watched as Kelly left without being told to go, the two exchanging a glance.

Shay watched as everything unfolded in front of her and she kept on looking at chief Boden's office as the three of them were inside it. She watched as Kelly's shoulders became straight before he turned around and headed out the door and straight into his office. She watched him for a little bit before she went to him, neither knocking or asking the permission to come in. She simply let herself in and sat on his cot, waiting for him to confide in him.

"I'm sorry about before Shay." He turned around in his chair to face her. "I had no right to talk to you the way I did."

"Just tell me what's got you so disconnected. It's not like you." He sighed, knowing he had to tell someone.

"I can't get her out of my head Shay." He finally admitted. Shay finally realized what was wrong with him. He was struggling with his decision on wether on not he should call Christie Casey.

"You need to talk to him about it Kelly. You can't keep walking around with this while you're on shift, it's not safe for anyone, least of all you."

"What am I even supposed to do about this?"

"You can't just call her Kelly, she's Matt's sister."

"That's what makes this so damn hard Shay. The number is there and all I want to do is call her and then I think about what Matt will say and I don't know what to do anymore." He put his head in his hands.

"If that's what you really want to do Kelly, I'll support you but you won't be able to keep this from Matt for too long because the two of you can't act like this again in the house."

"I know that Shay." He looked back up at her.

"I'm there if you need me, always." They smiled at each other before Shay got up and closed the blinds on her way out, giving Kelly all the privacy in the world. Kelly wrestled with the idea some more before he locked his door and pulled his phone out, dialing the number that was etched in his brain since the day before.

"Hey Christie, it's Kelly." His heart pounded in his chest as he heard her voice on the other end of the line. He knew that this would likely end bad for him but right now, that was the last thing that he cared about.

* * *

 **a/n: So Kelly's indecision created a bit a friction in the house but now that he has Shay in his corner and that he finally dialled the number, how much better will the things become? Or are they bound to turn worst before something real can come out of this? Hope you guys enjoyed it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always love to hear your thoughts - Sarra**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it really means a lot. Now my objective with this story is to catch up with Family Chaos's version of Matt finding out about them by the end of chapter 10 so I hope you guys like how I bring them there.**

* * *

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line that was suddenly became deafening. "Christie?" **I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to call.** It had already been a few days since she had left the diner, giving him her number that she didn't think this call would ever happen. "I'm sorry. I just, I need to see you." **Sure, at the diner after shift?** "Actually, I wanted somewhere more private. Can I come over? Or is Violet there?" **She's at school and then she's going at a friend's house for the week-end to work on a school project, here is fine.** "Ok. I'll see you in the morning." He hung up after she said bye and slid the phone across his desk, releasing the breath he was holding. "Get it together Kelly." He whispered harshly before he went into the common room in search of some coffee. He exchanged a glance and a smile with Shay before he went back onto the apparatus floor and at the Squad table, looking for some distraction until the end of shift.

Ambo and truck had gone out more often during the day that Squad had and he had welcomed the silence it brought, not needing glances from Casey who was trying to figure out what was up with his friend. The night brought its share of dreams, preventing him from getting some real rest but he was hoping that after seeing Christie in the morning, his body would be less stressed and his mind less preoccupied. He watched the sun come up from his bunk, his arms safely tucked under his head. He gave up trying to figure all of this out so he got up and went to change in the locker room before saying bye to Shay who was waiting for Gabby to pick her up. He walked past most of the house and went straight to mhis mustang and sat in the driver's seat, his hands on the wheel and his head against the head rest. He took a few deep breathes before starting the engine and driving off to his destination. The whole way there, his mind kept playing out different scenarios of things he wanted to tell Christie but he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen when he was finally face to face with her. He knocked on her door and waited. The next seconds seemed like minutes to Kelly until Christie opened the door. His eyes fell on her and he took her all in, from head to tow.

She was wearing yoga pants with a loosely fitting shirt and her hair was pulled up in a half bun on top of her head and her glasses in her hands. "Kelly." She smiled as she let him come in. He was suddenly so nervous that it sort of just came out.

"I had this whole speech planned in my head on my way here and now, it seems so stupid." He watched her again from top to bottom and she was even more beautiful now than he had ever really paid attention to before. "I know that we shouldn't be doing this but I can't help it, I can't get you out of my head." What he did next surprised him as much as it did her. He bridged the gap between them and he pulled her into him by the waist, his hand coming to rest against her cheek and his lips against her soft ones.

At first, he felt her stiffen in his arms, this realization dawning on him that he had read her wrong but the seconds that followed said otherwise. She let herself relax in Kelly's arms and kissed him back, an arm around his neck and the other one against her side, her fingers still holding onto her glasses.

"Took you long enough." She smiled at him as his lips released their hold on hers.

"Christie." His brain and his body were telling him different things and it definitely wasn't helping his inner turmoil. "We can't do this." He finally pulled away from her.

"Kelly, look at me." Kelly's eyes met his and she smiled again. "I know what's bothering you but it's ok I promise."

"How can you say it's ok Christie? When Matt finds out about this, whatever this is, he'll be so mad."

"I can deal with my brother Kelly."

"You're his family Christie. He loves you more than anything and I'm the playboy. He's going to kill me if I so much as look at you the wrong way."

"How about we start by taking this slow before we put a label on what this is?"

"And what about Violet?" Kelly's mind kept taking him to these places and Christie's words weren't really registering in his mind. "She's been through so much in the past year. what will she think about this?" Christie was watching a man she had gotten to know in the past five years since the girls were born and never had he been in this state before.

"Kelly." She said a little bit louder this time, finally getting his attention. "You need to relax." She put her glasses back on and pulled him down by the shirt, locking lips with him again. Kelly's hands pulled her back into him by the waist and let the kiss dictate what was going to happen next. He let her pull him into the house and towards the couch where he sat down and pulled her with him, her legs coming to rest against each side of him. The kiss became more heated and hands wandered under shirts until they needed to pull away to get some much needed air.

"This isn't going to end well." He mumbled before opening his eyes and watching an amused look on Christie's face. "You won't think it's funny when Matt finds out and wants to kill me. Your brother has a temper."

"I'm well aware of my brother's temper Kelly." Her hands were resting against his chest and she leaned down for another kiss. "How about we start with breakfast. I was about to make pancakes."

"That sounds good. I haven't been able to think about food since I got up." She got up from his lap and he followed behind her, removing his coat and placing it on one of the chairs around the table.

"I was starting to think that you'd never call."

"It had been a tough inner struggle I'll tell you that." He watched her as she carefully pulled all she needed to start the pancakes.

"I haven't done this in a long time and I didn't know if the feeling was mutual. I would have looked like a total fool." Kelly stopped her tirade by standing behind her and turning her around by her hips.

"Hey, you're no fool Christie Casey." He assured her. "I guess this is new to both of us but I'm ready to see where this goes if you are."

"And what about Matt? Do you really think he'd be mad at you?"

"Trust me, if there's something you do not want to mess with is his family and unless we're both ready to tell him, I think we should keep this quiet."

"At least for a little while, so we can see how it goes?"

"I can live with that." He smiled before he kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender, a far cry from what Kelly Severide was used to but somehow being with Christie, things didn't seemed to need to be rushed in any way. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face before he let her prepare the pancakes. He leaned against the counter, watching her work. She looked as comfortable in the kitchen as Gabby did and she moved so effortlessly around her kitchen.

She told him how both she and Matt would cook with their dad when they were younger, nothing from all the bad stories Kelly had heard from Matt about their father when he was a teenager. He helped her set the table and they ate in comfortable conversation, sharing stories of childhood and work, both sharing things about Matt that he'd probably hate to have disclosed. After helping her with the dishes and making sure everything was clean, he knew he had to go back home, Shay no doubt going crazy avoir him not being back.

"Thanks for breakfast Chris." He turned to face her as he stepped through the door.

"I'm glad you came." She closed the gap between the two of them.

"So am I." He smiled. "I'll call you later."

"Yeah." He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. She leaned against her door as Kelly walked down the stairs and got into his mustang and driving off.

Kelly drove the whole way home with a huge smile on his face. He knew that Shay would have questions but he didn't care. He opened and closed the door and came face to face with her.

"Care to tell me where you were all morning?" Kelly looked down at his watch and realized it was much later than he thought.

"I went to see Christie." He walked past her and went directly for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water and coming back to sit across from her.

"Tell me it didn't go the way I think it did with you grinning like that."

"It's not what you think Shay." His smile suddenly fell. "We just kissed, she cooked breakfast and we talked."

"You want me to believe that you, Kelly Severide haven't found your way into her bed?"

"That's exactly what happened. She'd different Shay." His smile was one that Shay hadn't seen since the new Renee and the baby that wasn't his.

"I can see that." She chuckled. "Good for you." She came to level with him and patted his shoulder. "I just hope you're ready to face Casey when he finds out you have a thing for his sister." She walked towards the stairs and up to her room.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Kelly turned around in his stool and looked at her seriously.

"I won't but I just don't want you to expect anything less that a protective Matt that might not take too well to you dating his sister." Kelly nodded and Shay kept going up the stairs, leaving him to his thoughts.

He knew that going into a relationship with Christie was dangerous for so many reasons but he had meant what he had told her about taking it slow and see where it lead them both. There was no guarantee that it would work but he was hopeful about the future for the first time in a long while.

* * *

 **a/n: So Kelly finally made the move and went to see Christie. They both felt the pull to each other and acted on it but as they move forwards, they'll have to deal with the struggle of keeping some people in the dark about their relationship.**

 **Please take a few seconds to review before you go, I always like to know what you think - Sarra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

 **a/n: Thanks to everyone who left a review on the last chapter, it really means a lot to me. I know that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy and this story takes more time because of it's tie-in to Family Chaos, hope you like it.**

* * *

The following days, Kelly walked around with a goofy grin. He and Christie had spoken some more over the phone but hadn't been able to see each other, fault of time. He walked into Fifty-One the following shift as if nothing happened but just one look on his face and Capp knew.

"Who's the girl Lieutenant?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He chuckled as he walked past Squad table and towards the locker rooms, passing Matt in the hallway. He gave him a nod of the head and kept going, hoping he wasn't as open a book as he was to Capp.

"You should be careful or the whole house will know." He turned to come face to face with Shay.

"Know what?" He pulled his blue polo over his head.

"That you've been seeing someone new." She said, saying as little as possible so no one would know who he's seeing.

"I haven't done anything but walking into this house." He defended himself.

"Looks like people know you more than you think. Capp pounced on me as soon as I walked through the door, asking if I knew about your new fling."

"What did you tell him?" He knew he could trust her but it's the rest of the house that he couldn't to keep their nose out of his business.

"That it was none of his business and I walked away."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"I wouldn't smile too much just yet, Matt's noticed too."

"I didn't even talk to Matt this morning." He argued.

"Well looks like he knows you best. He asked me what her name was."

"You better not have said a word Shay, I mean it." He warned her.

"I told him I didn't know." She defended herself with raised hands. She smiled, making her chuckle. "I warned you about this."

"Whatever." She watched him go and she shook her head, knowing that this was going to end badly for Kelly.

Kelly sat at his desk and placed his head in his hands before he ran them over his face. He was trying to hide any kind of involvement he had with Christie and not only thirty minutes into shift and people were already suspecting.

"Everything ok Sev?" Kelly looked up to find Matt in his doorway.

"Tired I guess."

"You sure?"

"Matt, I'm fine." He was suddenly more jumpy that usual.

"Ok." He left, not wanting to upset his friend even more than he already was.

Anyone who had eyes could see what was going on in the firehouse. Kelly tried to act as if there was nothing but he knew that they were placing bets about him, probably about how long it would last but he didn't care. He had meant what he said to Christie about taking things slow and he wasn't about to back out of that now. He went on with the shift trying to ignore the whispers in the house but come night time, he needed some kind of distraction so he locked himself in his office with the blinds closed and he called the one person that was on his mind right nowand she picked up after two rings.

"Hey, it's me." **Hey, is everything ok?** Even she could tell something wasn't right. "Who am I kidding? This can't work." **Talk to me Kelly."** Christie prodded. "Everyone already knows I'm seeing someone. There's no way I can keep us a secret." He sighed. "What the hell am I supposed to tell Matt?" **Breathe Kelly. I know that I wanted to tell him already but we don't even know where this is heading and before we tell everyone we need to tell Violet.** "Violet. You're right." Violet was her number one priority and so it became his too. **Meet me for breakfast after shift?** "Our usual spot?" **Absolutely. Be careful out there.** "Always am." He ended the call and set his phone on his desk, trying to concentrate for the rest of shift.

Kelly was more than happy when shift was over and he headed straight for the diner, ignoring everyone on the way out. He smiled when he located Christie Inside, calming his raging nerves. "Morning." I leaned down to kiss her.

"Hey, sleeping help?" She asked as he sat down.

"Not really." The waitress poured him a cup of coffee before he continued. "Matt felt the need to talk and Capp kept prodding before I went to bed."

"I'm sorry to put you in such a tough spot."

"I put myself in that spot when I decided to get involved with you. I just figured it would be easier than this."

"Just give me a little more time."

"I'm not trying to push you into anything Chris. I just don't get where this feeling is coming from."

"What feeling?"

"This feeling of wanting to be with you all the time but I know we have to take it slow for so many reasons."

"Did Matt say something?" Christie knew how Matt could be when he was trying to figure something out.

"He knows I met someone and he says I seem different this time around and I wanted to tell him but I knew that he'd be pissed at me."

"Give it a couple of weeks Kelly and I can talk to him if you want."

"No. It has to come from me. I don't want him to feel blindsighted by this."

"If that's what you think is best."

"I know how he's going to feel about it and if there's heat to get I need to be the one to take it."

"That's really noble Kelly but I can take care of myself." She chuckled.

"He won't think so, specially blinded by the fact that it's me you're with." Christie reached out to take his hand in hers, linking their hands together.

"One thing at a time." She smiled so confidently at him that it settled the panic in him. They enjoyed a nice breakfast together and they shared a kiss at her car before she went back home.

Weeks had gone by since their breakfast together and things were going really well for them so one particular evening, cuddled on the couch, they finally made their decision.

"I think we should tell Violet." She finally said from her spot tucked in his side.

"Are you sure? This is a huge step"

"I think it's time." She looked up at him.

"Ok. If you're ready than so am I." He took her cheeks in his palms and leaned down for a kiss. He pinned her gently under him as he deepened the kiss, his hands running under her shirt, her soft kiss egging him on. Her shirt moved higher against her tummy and Christie's breathing became ragged as Kelly kissed his way down her neck.

"Kelly." She moaned, Kelly stopping dead in his track.

"I'm sorry, I'm going too fast." He pulled away slightly but she pulled him back to her.

"Don't stop." She breathed out. Kelly searched her eyes for second thoughts and when he found none, he dipper again and captured her lips in a kiss. He pushed her shirt farther up and discarded it on the floor, his lips then attacking the skin on her neck. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head in a swift motion. Her fingers explored every muscle of his back as they made out on the couch, her want for him growing with every touch.

"How about we take this to your room?" She mumbled a reply against his lips before he stood up, breaking their connection and helping her to her feet before he took her in his arms bridal style, his lips connecting with hers again. He knew where he was going from the tour of the house he had gotten a long time ago when the girls were babies so as soon as they walked though the door, he set her down and they kept kissing, her hands frantically tugging at his belt to undo it. When she managed to pull it open, she worked on his jeans to take them off. "We don't need to rush this Chris." He pressed his forehead to hers as they caught their breaths.

"It's been plaguing my mind for a while now." He watched as her chest rose and fell, her eyes eating him up.

"I'll try not to disappoint then." He kissed her again and her hands worked on taking his pants off before he laid her down against the sheet, her pants needing to go as well. His hand slid down her side and around her back as he kissed his way down over her bra and down her taught stomach, his fingers easily unbuttoning her jeans. Christie raised her hips to help him pull them off her body and he kissed his way up her legs and back up until their lips met again, their bodies as close as humanly possible. Once they were rid of what was left of their clothes, Kelly flipped them so Christie was now on top of him, both hands on her hips. He licked his lips at the sight of the woman in front of him and he slowly lifted her body and slid her on him, her head thrown back as he pushed all the way to her core.

It had been a long time she had been intimate with a man and the feeling of Kelly inside her sparked a flame in her belly she didn't remember existed. When she opened her eyes and she connected with Kelly's the two of them didn't move, Kelly giving her time to adjust to him. She leaned down and started kissing him, her hips moving slowly up and down, enjoying the feeling it was igniting inside of her. They rolled around in the sheets, Kelly now on top of her. He moved in and out of her at a slow and torturous pace, giving her as much pleasure as he could, knowing it had been a long time for her. She pressed his nails in his shoulders when she itched for more and he started accelerating his pace, a low moan coming from Christies throat, only making him quicken the pace.

Christie's body was taken over by shivers and Kelly knew she was close to falling over the edge. A few more stroked and her head was thrown back in extacy, Kelly's lips grazing her neck giving her extra pleasures before he went over the edge, his body falling against hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. Kelly rolled off of her a few minutes later and pulled her into him, his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest.

"This was amazing." He kissed her forehead.

"Amazing doesn't even come close." She breathed in his scent and it was intoxicating.

"You should always feel like this." He turned on his side and kissed her, his thumb rubbing slow circles on her hips.

"Stay the night." She whispered against his lips.

"What about Violet?" He pushed a strand of hair out of her sweat riddled forehead.

"She's at a friends house."

"Ok then." He pulled her into him and they cuddled until they both fell asleep, Christie finally fealing like she was Worth it again.

* * *

 **a/n: So they finally decided to take their Relationship to the next level even after Kelly's initial fear of getting caught and having to deal with Matt but will this attraction make things harder to hide? I hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, I like to have your thoughts. - Sarra**


End file.
